What if Deputy Parrish was Camden Lahey?
by Keepcalmandlistentoowlcity
Summary: What if Deputy Parrish was actually Camden? What if Camden didn't remember who he was? What if his little brother thought he was dead and therefore didn't think the young man who looked like his brother who had left six years ago could possibly the same person? ((First story, please be nice!))
1. Chapter 1

Deputy Parrish sat at his desk, deep in thought.

Three years ago he had woken up, in the middle of Iraq, with no idea who he was or where he had come from. The doctors informed him he had been caught in the ricochet of a bomb blast and had been severely injured.

Nobody knew who he was. It was deducted that his whole team had died in the event that had left him an amnesiac.

He decided to stay and continue fighting once he was healthy enough. But now, he was in Beacon Hills, this crazy town which seemed familiar for some reason.

Parrish didn't know why he had chosen Beacon Hills; something about it had just called to him.

Now he was working out it was because he had once lived here. His memories were coming back. This place was triggering them.

Little things were coming back. A house. A pool. He couldn't remember being happy here. He wasn't sure if the happy memories were going to come with time or whether he had just never been happy in Beacon Hills.

One thing, one very important thing came back to him this morning.

"Cam." He mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?" The Sheriff stopped as he was walking past.

Parrish looked up, jarred out of his thoughts.

"Oh, nothing, it's just, uh, my name. It's Cam." He said, with a mixture of apprehension and excitement running through his veins.

The Sheriff squinted at Parrish in confusion. "I thought your name was James."

"No, um, that's the name I choose when I couldn't remember my real one."

"Ah, I forgot you're an amnesiac." Sheriff Stilinski nodded. "So you're remembering are you?"

"Bit by bit. It's this town. I used to live here." Cam had a thought. "You've lived here for a long time haven't you? Do you maybe recognize me?"

Stilinski thought for a second. "There is something slightly familiar about you. But there are lot of people that have come and gone in this town, so unless you have a criminal record, I probably wouldn't remember you. And if you had a criminal record, your joy would be short lived, because I would have to fire you."

Cam gave a small laugh. Stilinski smiled. "Get back to work."

"Yes sir."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Sheriff Stilinski thought about his conversation with Parrish. The kid did seem familiar, somehow. Something was nagging at the back of his mind. Something so obvious.

His thoughts were interrupted by voices. Some of the officers had just come back from a police patrol.

"Stop any crimes? Made any passionate speeches about great power and great responsibility? Run around in spandex?"

"Nah, we just went out to have a drink, because we, unlike you, actually happen to be over 21."

"Ha ha, very funny. "

"How old are you anyway kid?"

"I'm 24, idiots."

Stilinski sat up suddenly. 24. That's what he was trying to remember.

The Sheriff got up and rustled through his desk. His hand found the book he was looking for.

The title read _Beacon Hills Yearbook 2006_.

Stilinski flicked through the pages until he got to the ones on the swim team.

"No way." He muttered. He grabbed the book and took off to find a file.

Camden Lahey's file.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sheriff Stilinski looked over at the young Deputy sitting at the front desk. He looked down at the file he held in one hand and the yearbook in the other.

He was almost sure. But first, he had to ask Parrish himself.

"Parrish, you doing anything critically important right now?"

Parrish looked up from his work. "I guess not."

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about what happened to you?"

"Do you think you might know something?"

Sheriff didn't want to get the kid's hopes up on the off chance he could be wrong. "Maybe. That's why I need to ask you."

"Okay, shoot." Cam leaned forward, trying not to show how anxious he was.

"When do you remember waking up?"

"Three years ago, January 4th."

"How old were you?"

"Twenty one."

"Do you remember your exact birthday?"

Cam shook his head. "The Doctors said they thought I was barely twenty one when they treated me."

"You were very young."

Cam shrugged. "I remember wanting to leave here as soon as I could. I think I was still a kid when I left, I don't know for sure though."

The Sheriff nodded. Everything Parrish was saying matched up.

"What else do you remember about living here?"

Cam took a deep breath in and shook his head. "Not much. Uh, swimming. I think I liked swimming, I'm pretty good at it now, so that's not surprising."

"Do you remember anything about your family?"

Cam winced. "Ahhh…maybe. Probably not. I think…I think it was small. I don't- I don't think it was very happy." Those last words came out painfully. He couldn't remember much, but he was sure he didn't have a great relationship with his parents.

No. Not his parents. His Dad. He hated his Dad. But he couldn't remember why.

Stilinski was nodding along like he understood.

"I remember having a Dad."

Stilinski's head jerked up. "Your Dad?"

"Yeah. Why, does that mean something? Do you know who I am?" Cam tried to stop his voice from shaking.

"I think I might. Just, give me a second." Stilinski walked back into his office and closed the door.

Cam sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair. His thoughts were a mess of memories. He closed his eyes and tried to immerse himself in them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Isaac sat in the McCall's lounge room trying to write a book report. He rolled his eyes as Romeo once again said something unbelievably sappy to the chick who he met five minutes ago.

"Ughhhh." He groaned in disgust and threw the book across the room. Unfortunately it hit a lamp and sent it smashing to the ground.

"Oops." Isaac flinched.

"Seriously?" He heard Melissa yell from upstairs.

"Sorry! Blame Shakespeare!" Isaac called back.

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Probably best."

The doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Isaac shouted.

"If it's someone selling something, you had better buy it for me to make up for whatever you just broke."

"Duly noted."

Isaac opened the door to see Sheriff Stilinski standing there.

"Oh hey, MELISSA THE SHERIFF'S HERE." Isaac yelled.

"WHAT?"

"THE SHERRIF IS HERE."

"THE SHERIFF'S QUEER?"

"YES HE'S GAY- NO HE'S **HERE."**

There was a pause.

"WHAT?"

"THE SH- oh for pete's sake." Isaac nodded towards the sheriff. "Sorry, I'll just go get her."

"Actually it was you I came to see." Sheriff Stilinski said.

Isaac stopped mid turn. "Oh. Okay, sure. Um, come in."

The Sheriff walked in through the door as Melissa came downstairs.

"Hey, did you want to talk about something? She asked.

"I actually came to talk to Isaac."

Melissa blinked in surprise. "Okay, you two go make yourself comfortable. Will this take long?"

"Maybe."

Isaac looked at the Sheriff in confusion. He had no idea what this was about. His mind relived everything that he could possibly be arrested over. No, he didn't think he had done anything truly crime worthy in the last week or so.

Melissa looked between Isaac and Stilinski and patted Isaac's shoulder as she walked away.

"I'll bring out a bite to eat."

"Thanks Melissa." The Sheriff smiled at her as she left the room.

Isaac rolled his eyes. "Ugh, just ask her out already."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! What did you want to talk about?" He sat down at the dinner table.

Stilinski lowered himself into the chair looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I came to ask you about your brother, Camden."

Isaac looked at the sheriff in shock.

"Oh."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"So Isaac, your brother would be twenty four now, wouldn't he?"

"Yeah." Isaac shifted awkwardly in seat. "Yeah, he was seven years older than me. His birthday was January 1st."

The Sheriff nodded. "That's helpful. How old was he when he left?"

Isaac coughed. "Um, eighteen. He left the moment he turned eighteen."

"That's fast."

"Can you blame him?" Isaac looked straight into the Sheriff's eyes.

The Sheriff looked at the young man opposite him and wondered once again how anyone could mistreat their son. Stilinski knew that Mr Lahey had lost his wife, but so had he. It was no excuse.

Sheriff Stilinski studied Isaac's face. There was certainly a resemblance to the Deputy.

"So the last time you saw your brother was…?"

"Six years ago."

"And when did you find out what had happened?"

Isaac looked around the room, not wanting to answer the question. He remembered it very distinctly. He had been fourteen. Not only was it the day he lost his brother, but it was the day he lost the last bit of love his father held for him.

Isaac remembered how angry he was. Not at Camden, but at his father. It was his fault. It was his fault Cam had to leave; it was his fault that Isaac's big brother was dead.

Isaac blinked furiously to ward away the tears that threatened to fill his eyes.

"Three years ago. I was fourteen. He was twenty one." Isaac's voice cracked on the last syllable. "Sorry." Isaac wiped his eyes quickly. "I don't- I don't like talking about him, I just-just need a- I'll be right back, sorry." He got up from the table and exited the room like he was on fire.

"Ah geez." Sheriff Stilinski rubbed his forehead. He had better not be wrong. He didn't want to have tortured the poor kid for no reason.

Melissa came in with a plate of food and sat next to the Sheriff. "Okay what's going on? Isaac just ran past me and I could swear he was crying."

Sheriff Stilinski looked at Melissa. "I think Camden Lahey's alive."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

"You think Isaac's older brother is alive? How is that possible?" Melissa whispered, not wanting Isaac to hear from the next room.

Stilinski leaned towards Melissa. "You know my new Deputy? Parrish?"

"I've probably met him, yes."

"I think he's Camden."

"What? What on earth makes you say that?"

Stilinski started counting the facts off on his fingers.

"They're the same age. They were both in the army, both in Iraq. Parrish and Isaac certainly share a family resemblance. Parrish is an amnesiac, but he's started regaining his memories, because he used to live in Beacon Hills. His name is Cam, he had a bad relationship with his father and he was a swimmer. All the facts match up. They never found Camden Lahey's body, they just assumed he had been torn apart by the blast, they never thought he could have gotten away."

Melissa let a deep breathe out. "Wow. And that's why you came to talk to Isaac."

"Yes."

Isaac chose that moment to reappear in the doorway. He looked very embarrassed about having cried before.

"Sorry about that." He said awkwardly to the Sheriff.

"That's okay Isaac; I understand how hard it is for you to recall these things. Actually, you told me everything I needed to know." Stilinski rose from the table and smiled at Melissa. "I'll be going now, sorry for intruding."

"Of course not, you know you're always welcome." Melissa said.

"Thanks for talking to me Isaac." The Sheriff said as he walked out the door.

"Uh, sure, that's okay." Isaac said in confusion. He closed the door after Stilinski and turned to Melissa.

"Do you know what that was about?" He asked her.

She shook her head and lied. "No idea."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The next day at work, Cam sat at the front desk, so absorbed within his own mind and memories (or lack thereof) that he didn't notice the Sheriff standing in front of him. He looked up and jumped so violently he nearly fell out of his chair.

"Oh geez!" He yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I did say your name." Stilinski raised his eyebrows at him.

Cam shook his head. "Of course you did, sorry I was just…zoning out."

"That's okay. I just wanted to talk to you." The Sheriff had a serious expression on his face and Cam immediately sat up and became alert.

"What about?"

"Does the name Isaac Lahey recall any memories for you?"

Parrish felt like someone had hit him with a bullet. _Isaac Lahey. _Why was that so familiar? Isaac…Isaac-

Cam's eyes grew wide as he looked up. Isaac, how on earth could he have forgotten Isaac?

He swallowed hard and whispered;

"Isaac Lahey was my little brother."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

How could Cam have ever forgotten Isaac? His little brother, the only good part of his life. The only thing that made him hesitate while leaving.

Isaac had only been eleven when Camden left. He was just a kid.

"_Why are you leaving me?"_

_Cam sighed and turned to face him. "Isaac, it's not you I'm leaving, it's…I…it's complicated, you'll understand when you're older."_

_Isaac rolled his eyes. "Thanks, that really makes me feel better."_

"_Camden!" Their Dad's voice yelled. Camden closed his eyes and wished he was already gone. _

"_Wait a sec Isaac, I'll be right back."_

"_Yeah whatever." Isaac sat sulkily in a chair. Cam took a deep breath and walked towards his father's voice. _

"_What is it?" He said. _

"_No need to take that attitude with me young man." His father retorted._

"_I wasn't giving you att-" Cam bit his lip and stopped himself. "Sorry. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"_

"_I just wanted to see if you had come to your senses yet."_

"_Dad, I have made up my mind, I am leaving in less than ten minutes."_

"_You're such a stupid reckless boy." Mr Lahey said with frustration._

_Cam swallowed the angry words he wanted to scream out. There was no point. He was escaping today; he may as well be cordial._

_Camden held out his hand. "Goodbye Dad."_

_Mr Lahey looked at his eldest's outstretched arm and grunted something insulting before walking away._

_Cam exhaled. "And good riddance."_

_He turned back to find Isaac. Isaac was still sitting in the chair with his arms crossed._

_Cam leant down so he was at his brother's level. Isaac avoided his eyes._

"_Isaac, I know you know why I'm leaving, so you know I'm not leaving you behind."_

"_But you are." Isaac finally met his gaze and Cam could see he was ready to cry. "No matter what you say, you're still leaving me. You're leaving me with him what's more." He gestured to the back of the house._

_Cam closed his eyes. He felt awful for abandoning Isaac, but he couldn't see any other option. Cam prayed to himself that his Dad would never treat Isaac the way he had treated him. _

"_I'm sorry Isaac. I really am sorry." Cam felt a tear run down his cheek. He hurriedly brushed it away, but not before Isaac saw. Isaac slowly nodded._

"_I know."_

_There was a pause before Cam spoke again._

"_I have to go now."_

"_I know."_

_Cam hesitated for only a second before hugging his brother tight. He felt Isaac hold him back, and he could feel his brother's chest heaving from his sobs. Cam knew he would start crying as well if he stuck around much longer. _

_A taxi beeped outside. Cam looked up. "That would be for me." _

_Isaac nodded, his eyes red from crying. _

_Cam put his arm on Isaac's shoulder. "I'll be back soon, okay?"_

"_I'll see you then."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_Cam grabbed his bags and walked out the front door, leaving his baby brother behind. _

Cam jerked back to the present. He remembered. He remembered everything. That had been the last time he had seen his little brother.

The Sheriff was standing in front of him, looking slightly concerned. "Are you okay?"

Cam started at him. "I remember who I am. All of it. I'm Camden Lahey."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Isaac was at home, taking another brave stab at the book he was supposed to submit a report on tomorrow morning.

"_And but thou love me, let them find me here:  
My life were better ended by their hate,  
Than death prorogued, wanting of thy love."_

"Ugh, the idiots." Isaac groaned, immediately closing the book again. "That's it, I'm choosing to fail instead."

He got up, muttering about the stupidity of fourteen year olds that committed suicide over someone they had met three days ago.

Melissa entered the room with the Sheriff and someone who Isaac thought was the Deputy. Isaac didn't really like the new Deputy, he reminded him too much of his brother, whom Isaac did not like to remember.

"Isaac?" Melissa said. She sounded emotional for some reason. Isaac started to feel worried.

"Yeah?" He asked nervously.

"There's someone here to see you."

The Deputy stepped forward. He looked even more anxious than Isaac felt.

"You don't recognize me, do you?" He asked.

Isaac looked around in confusion. "Should I?"

"I mean, don't blame you, it has been six years. And I am supposed to be dead." The Deputy looked into Isaac's eyes and Isaac felt his entire body freeze.

It couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

The Deputy took a step forward. "I'm so sorry I didn't come to see you before now. I didn't- I didn't even remember who I was until an hour ago."

Isaac felt like the world had been sucked of oxygen. He shook his head.

"No." He mumbled. "No, that's not possible."

The young man in front of him nodded. "I swear to god, it is possible."

Isaac turned around for a second to brush away the tears that were encroaching.

He turned back and whispered, barely audibly;

"Camden?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Camden couldn't believe it. He was standing in front of his little brother, who he never thought he would see again. Well, he wasn't really_ little_ anymore. Isaac was well over six foot, making him several inches taller than himself.

"Camden?" Isaac whispered, staring at him in utter disbelief.

Cam nodded, not trusting himself to talk without crying like a wuss.

"I'm alive. Who knew huh?" He tried to laugh, though it sounded more like he was choking, which he kind of was.

"They told me you were dead." Isaac was obviously more confident in his masculinity than Cam as he wasn't trying to hide his tears.

"I was injured badly. I lost my memories, and all my team had died, so there was no one there to identify me. It wasn't until Sheriff Stilinski helped me until I remembered you." Cam turned to gesture to the Sheriff, but he and Melissa had vacated the room.

"You- you didn't remember who you were?" Isaac said quietly.

"If I did, I would have come home sooner. I never would have let you grow up without me." Cam was crying now. He couldn't believe that Isaac had become a man without him, without anyone. From what the Sheriff had said, their Dad had been just as bad to Isaac as he had to himself.

"I am so sorry Isaac. I shouldn't have left you, I was selfish."

Isaac was shaking his head. "No. No you weren't. I would have done the exact same."

"I didn't want to leave you." Cam wiped his eyes, trying to be the strong big brother.

"You didn't." He heard Isaac say. He looked up at him. "You're here now aren't you?"

Cam nodded. "You'll never be able to get rid of me."

"I'm never going to try and get rid of you."

Cam stepped forward and pulled Isaac into a hug. Isaac held on tight to him. The two of them were both crying openly now but neither gave a damn.

It was different to their last hug. Isaac was a lot taller and a lot stronger. He had grown up.

But the biggest difference was that this time they weren't crying because Cam was leaving, but because he had come home.

"I missed you so much." Isaac said, his voice muffled in Cam's shoulder.

"I love you little brother."

"I love you too."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Melissa stood in the doorway. Tears were streaming down her face, but it was because she was ecstatic with the events that had recently unfolded.

"I can't believe it. Isaac has his brother back." She looked at the sheriff and gave him a hug. "Thank you."

The Sheriff blushed slightly and brushed away the compliment with a wave of his hand. "Ah, it was nothing. I was just in the right place at the right time."

"You still reunited a family."

Stilinski smiled. "I did, didn't I?"

Isaac and Camden chose that moment to walk into the room. They had obviously been crying, but they also obviously didn't care. They were laughing as they walked in.

Melissa got up from the table and gave Isaac a hug. She then hugged Camden who welcomely reciprocated.

"Thank you for looking after Isaac. You have no idea how grateful I am that someone looked after him." Cam said.

"Oh it was nothing, he's a great kid."

Isaac smirked and nudged Camden. "See?"

"I'm sure she's just being polite." Cam rolled his eyes.

Melissa felt like she was going to cry all over again. Isaac had really become like a son to her, and she was so happy so see him happy.

"Melissa, I am so unbelievably thankful that I had you and Scott over to live with over the last while, but Cam and I were talking, and he asked if I wanted to move in with him. And I want to. Is that okay?" Isaac asked, looking a bit like a hopeful puppy.

Melissa laughed at Isaac's face. "Of course! He's you brother! I'm sure he'll look after you better than I have."

"Thank you." Cam smiled. He put his arm around his little brother's shoulder and looked up at him. "Geez you're tall."

Isaac looked back down at his big brother. "Nah, you're just short."

Cam laughed and thought that he had never been happier.

Isaac was thinking the exact same thing.


	12. The End!

The End!

Thank you guys for reading this and for the positive reviews. If you liked it, suggest what I should write about next.

I was finding it really hard not to cross the line between emotional and sappy. I hope you understood what I was going for.

Anyway, I would die with happiness if this became canon, I already love Deputy Parrish and I have always loved Isaac Lahey.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
